


Потому что балбес

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Вроде бы все в порядке, ребенок отцу звонит. Ага. Если бы не так внезапно..."





	Потому что балбес

**Author's Note:**

> Мы просто трепались и раскуривали разные идеи, а это случайно вышло.

— Пап! — орал Ник в трубку. — Привет! Как у тебя делааа?!

Вроде бы все в порядке, ребенок отцу звонит. Ага. Если бы не так внезапно. И не так... весело.

— Да подожди, — послышалось в трубке, — не хватай, я щас тебе дам... дай с отцом-то родным поговорить!

— Ник? — встревоженно спросил Ларри. — Ты ведь сейчас на Ибице?

— На фигибице! — гоготал ребеночек. — Я в Британском музее! У египетской родни! И это... Ак тут у меня трубку рвет, хочет с тобой поговорить!

— Что?..

— Эй, дед, погоди, — орал тем временем Ник куда-то мимо трубки, — не трогай пока ноут, я щас пароль сниму!

Ларри потряс головой. «Дед-не-трогай-ноут» — это что, Меренкаре? Тот самый, который «целуй-мой-жезл»? Однако! Что там творится вообще?

— Ник... ты что, выпил? Или накурился?

— Неа! — радостно сообщил ребенок. — Мне просто тут ха-ра-шо! Мы щас будем кино смотреть, я деду с торрентов скачал, про мумию! Будем смотреть, ржать и трескать попкорн, а ты будешь киснуть дома!

Ник перестал гоготать и сказал совершенно серьезно вполголоса:

— Потому что, пап... вот если честно... я даже подумать не мог, что ты такой балбес. Как ты мог вообще?

Потом послышалась какая-то возня, а потом Ник хрюкнул и сказал:

— Да на, на, соскучился прям! У тебя свой мобильник есть, и планшет со скайпом, небось каждую ночь зависаете!

Потом через секунду в трубке появился другой голос:

— Ларри?..

Где-то в груди что-то подозрительно екнуло, и Ларри неожиданно для себя сказал:

— Я приеду. Сейчас.

— Не успеешь, — отозвался Акменра. — У нас два часа ночи.

— Завтра тоже будет ночь, — выдохнул Ларри и, прижав мобильник щекой, дотянулся до ноутбука: «авиабилеты лондон срочно».

Скоро это будет его самым любимым запросом. Потому что он такой балбес.


End file.
